Vampires mercy
by Caban University
Summary: Living amongst a world of vampires, vampire hunters, and witches is probably not a good idea if Misaki wants to make it to 19 years. He finds himself at a Vampires Mercy, more specifically, Akihiko.
1. VM chapter 1

Story is now re-done! Sorry for the wait guys. Review and subscribe.

**Question:** Who do you want to be together?

**Usagi and Misaki  
>Misaki and Haruhiko<br>Haruhiko and Takahiro**

* * *

><p><strong>Vampires mercy<br>**

"Usagi-san…" Misaki started. He bit his lip, contemplating if he should burden his lover with the troubles he was having.

Lately, the boy was feeling faint headed, he was exhausted most of the time and he rarely had the ability to pay attention at college. He didn't even protest when Usagi-san did perverted things to him! He wondered if Usagi-san had noticed his strange behavior, if he did, he chose to say nothing about it. For that, Misaki was grateful. He didn't want to end up worrying Usagi-san.

Misaki had this foreboding feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Aside from the growing suspicion he had, Misaki couldn't help but feel…_off_.

He felt like he wasn't himself anymore.

Often, he would wake up in strange places not remembering how he got there. Just yesterday he nearly attacked Akihiko and he couldn't remember why. All he remembered was having this sudden urge to _hurt_ him. And when Misaki would try to remember why he was so angry at Akihiko there was one word that kept popping in his head; it didn't make any sense, he felt like he was himself but someone else.

_ Vampire._Misaki cleared his throat primarily to hush the ludicrous voice in his head. Engrossed in his newspaper magazine, Akihiko flipped the page apathetically.

Misaki spoke again, "Akihiko."

This time, Akihiko had heard his younger lover. A little surprised that Misaki had used his first name; Akihiko knew that whatever Misaki had to say was important. He placed the newspaper down gingerly and waited.

"I've been…well lately…" Misaki didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to say he thought that something…or rather _someone_ possessed him! It was delusional. It was utterly preposterous. Yet, Misaki didn't know how else to cope with the strange things happening to him. He was near his breaking point.

Misaki began again, this time with confidence he didn't know how he mustered up, "Well…do you have a secret? Like, a secret where the average day citizen would laugh at because its way too….freaky?"

The doe-eyed youth couldn't just outright _say_ what he was thinking, it was too ridiculous to be uttered. Misaki figured he'd just avoid the topic by asking Usagi-san questions, which he knew were to lead in Akihiko being suspicious, which he also knew would lead to Akihiko doing perverted things to him until Misaki confessed what was wrong.

Akihiko was speechless although he'd never admit. What was he supposed to say? If he said he didn't then he would be lying to Misaki, if he told his angel then Misaki would most definitely hate him.

"So…then you do?" Misaki wasn't as shocked as he was glad. This made telling his problems much easier.

Akihiko's mind was in frenzy; it was in a heated debate on whether or not to tell his lover. With the fear of being rejected, Akihiko said "No."

It wasn't that Akihiko was deliberately lying to the boy…it was just that…Akihiko didn't think Misaki would stay with him if the latter found out about who he was.

Or _what _he was.

He would have to explain everything from the beginning. How he was born a vampire. How he was a monster who didn't deserve Misaki's love in the first place.

"Are…are you sure?" Misaki was desperately hoping Akihiko would say he did. If his lover did have a secret that no one would understand, then maybe Usagi-san wouldn't laugh at him if he told him his problem.

"You don't trust me?" Akihiko felt a little bad that he was using the guilt card on Misaki. Misaki smiled and shook his head, "Of course I trust you."

The conversation halted; awkwardness draped around the two males like it was chains.

While Akihiko picked up the newspaper, Misaki stood up from the couch, his shoulders tense and his fingers were clenched in a fist by his side. He could _feel_ himself losing consciousness. If he did anything stupid while he was knocked out in his schizophrenia induced world then Akihiko would surely hate him. Misaki **needed** to escape.

"Okay Usagi-san. I'm going to go out for a bit."

Akihiko put down the newspaper excitedly, "Where do you want to go? The museum? Hodoku? New york? Las vegas? Tokyo? Maybe Paris? Or Tulbec? Moscow? How bout-"

"Don't waste money on me. I'll be fine. I just…I just need some fresh air."

Akihiko noticed the complexity of his young lover; strands of hair were sticking to his face. His usual plump pink lips were dangerously blue.

"Are you okay Mis-"

"I said I was fine!" Misaki snapped. Akihiko subdued his first reaction to yell back. He noticed Misaki's features become apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay."

Misaki's anger reached a new peak. He could see dots in his vision alerting him that he was about to lose consciousness. The 18 year old turned around and literally ran to the door.

"Misaki wait…" Akihiko stood up also ready to follow Misaki. The scent hit him before he could prepare himself; before he ran to Misaki and killed the poor boy, Akihiko sat back on the sofa. Misaki inhaled a large amount of air and Akihiko had to practically rip the sofa to keep him from biting the boy. It had always been like that. Ever since the day he met Misaki at a coffee shop.

"Don't follow me **Akihiko**." Akihiko gasped at the intensity and rage the younger held in his voice

Gone. When Misaki left Akihiko was shocked and disappointed. He felt as if they were breaking up. They hadn't spent any time together. Akihiko knew what happened if a couple started spending less time with each other; it meant divorce, or in his case, breaking up.

For a moment, thinking about all of this, Akihiko had become real disappointed with himself. He should be able to please Misaki to the extent that the younger male would never want to _leave_ his side, but as time passed Akihiko began feeling like he was worthless. Every time he thought about Misaki not loving him he'd think of a time of pain and loneliness, before he met Misaki.

As Akihiko was pondering his past memories, Misaki's head felt like it was splitting into too. His hands flicked with blue fire, as quickly as it came it disappeared and Misaki was being assaulted by his own memories.

Misaki remembered his parent's death, despite what he had told his brothers.

It had started when Misaki's father gasped, "How did he find us? The curse didn't activate yet."

"Oh. Oh my," Misaki's mother turned to Misaki and grabbed her son in a bone-crushing hug, "The flames. The blue flames, did you use it Misaki?"

An 8-year-old Misaki didn't know how to lie so he nodded his head. "I just wanted to do something that you would be proud of. And...and she told me to do it!"

Misaki's mother looked at the boy questioning him, "Who? Who told you?

"I…I don't know! She has pretty long brown hair and pretty bright purple eyes. I don't like her. She's mean…she tells me to do mean things with the blue things."

Both Misaki's parents looked at each other in fear. "Mama? Papa?"

"Listen to me baby." His mother ruffled his hair, "Never use those powers to hurt anyone. Okay? Promise?"

Misaki nodded. "I promise."

"And as for the girl with the brown hair and purple eyes…" He felt his father's arms before he heard him, "Fight her. Always, always fight her. Don't ever give her what she wants. Don't tell anyone about her."

"Even Hiro-nisan and Taka-nisan?" His mother nodded and said, "Especially them."

Kissing him one last time, Misaki's father whispered into his ear, "I know you don't understand what's happening or what's going to happen, but we're there for you even after we leave."

"Papa? Are you going somewhere?" Little Misaki asked. He was crying, although he didn't know why.

"Yes, baby. We are." His mother answered him. When she broke down his father kissed her passionately and hugged her.

"I had never once hated you. Despite what you harbored in you. When you were born you had her mark. The curse that was placed on her so long ago."

Misaki's mother kissed his forehead again, "We _always_ loved you. So, what's going to happen to us is something _we _decided for ourselves. Misaki, you will never be what they say you are. You are strong."

"You are a Takashi. You are you and always will be you."

"I…I understand Papa. I'll be a good boy so don't leave me. Please." Misaki was furiously wiping his eyes. "

He remembered when his father placed a neck less on his neck, which made his headache die down, "Don't ever take this off. This will protect you. I…I'm sorry Misaki."

He remembers when his parents hit the ground-lifeless, trying to protect him. He was cowering in a corner, screaming and hitting the person who was holding him. "You're still young. I expected you to be older."

"MAMA! PAPA!"

The man looked back and rolled his eyes, "Oh don't be so emotional Tatyana. You'll see them soon…hm…I guess I could take you and kill you later."

As soon as the man touched Misaki, he screamed and grabbed his head. His finger was blazed in blue. Misaki ran out the house, into the street, and down the block. He didn't know how he got away from the murderer but he thanked god everyday. He was elated when he awoke in a hospital with his brothers fretting over him.

Although to this day Misaki couldn't figure out whom Tatyana was. Even when he was 8 he'd spent days upon days trying to figure out what Tatyana was. Or who it was.

Akihiko had been pacing the living debating if he should follow Misaki or just let the boy come back when he was ready. Akihiko's gut churned; his eyesight became woozy. Something was happening. Something bad. His eyes shone red and the glass he was holding broke. "Shit."

Grabbing his coat Akihiko hoped that Hiroki would let him in. The last time the two parted they had been on bad terms. Something about Hiroki having to turn his lover and it being his brother's fault.


	2. VM chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Kinda forgot I only posted one chapter on here. Anyway, Right now I'm writing chapter 7. So, cool? Yea.**

* * *

><p>Vampires Mercy<p>

_Kuraineko66_

"Mmm, Hiro-san. I'm hungry."

Nowaki whined into Hiroki's mouth. Hiroki grabbed Nowaki's head before the blue haired boy lunged at him. "I'm not edible." He said calmly stroking the young doctors head. He knew that Nowaki wouldn't bite him. He knew that the idiot was only toying with him; Hiroki didn't like it at all. Still, the auburn haired man couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Hiro-san?" Nowaki nudged the arm off of his head and poked Hiroki in the ribs hard.

Hiroki responded with a grunt.

"How come we don't have cool powers like the vampires in twilight?"

Hiroki looked at his ditzy lover with a blank expression. Leave it to twilight to ruin a very romantic mood, "Only purebreds have powers."

"Oh. What's a purebred?" Nowaki twirled one of Hiroki's hairs while the latter snuggled against his boyfriend. Nowaki silently laughed at how clingy Hiroki was being, one of the few times Hiroki had ever shown interest in Nowaki, and basked in the joy of Hiroki snuggling against him. He congratulated himself for finally being able to cuddle with his Hiro-san on their bed after 2 years of struggling.

"A purebred is a vampire born from two vampires. They're very rare. Very, _very_, rare."

He touched his chest lightly and then placed his hand on Nowaki's chest, "And the only way to kill vampires are to shoot them up with gold."

"So…gold kills me?"

Hiroki nodded his head. As soon as his lover began wailing Hiroki covered his ears. It was amusing that he knew the exact reaction that the news would have on his lover.

Nowaki's eyes flashed red and Hiroki became slightly worried that his newborn vampire lover smelt human blood that he liked and would very soon aimlessly murders someone for the first time. He would do anything; give anything, to prevent that. He had never killed a human, but knowing Nowaki's personality, Hiroki would assume that it would devastate him to the point of hatred. And above everything, Hiroki couldn't live with himself if the person he loved most hated him.

Nowaki settled back into Hiroki's arms; he was pouting. "Now we can't get married."

Hiroki laughed. "I doubt the hunters would let us get married anyway."

Nowaki growled, unsurprisingly, at the word hunters.

"I was a hunter once…Do you still hate me?" Hiroki asked, when he received a blank expression Hiroki regretted telling Nowaki. It wasn't that the purple haired man didn't know…it was just that for Hiroki it was a sore subject.

Just like Hiroki didn't like to talk about his family.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki trailed off. Seeming to be in deep thought Hiroki sighed. "Is it okay now? I mean, being together."

Hiroki watched as Nowaki's eyes furrowed into each other.

"What if…they come for us? I mean…they hunt vampires. They would _kill_ me if they knew. What if they found out?"

"I wont let anyone **ever** hurt you. I love you Nowaki."

Like sunshine, Nowaki's smile had the power to turn Hiroki's heart into putty. "You do?"

"Of course I do." Hiroki kissed Nowaki tenderly, "And if anyone tries to hurt you I will handle them."

Hiroki chuckled and wiped a tear from his face. "I know."

After a few minuets of silence Nowaki sat up excited again. He threw himself on top of Hiroki and asked, "So how did you turn me? I mean, if you're half-human, then by logic shouldn't I be a little human? Or am I a different type of human?"

Hiroki really didn't like questioning Nowaki's intelligence, however, at this very moment he wondered if his childish boyfriend had lost a few brain cells. What part of this was logic? You can't logically deduce you'll be human if a vampire just _freaking _bit you!

"Nowaki. Any dhampiers are born like that. There is no possible way that you are _any type of human!" _

Nowaki snuggled into Hiroki's chest basking in the warmth his lover emitted, "Do they live forever?"

Hiroki cast a questioning glare at Nowaki, "…Who?"

"The dhampiers. Will you live forever with me?" Nowaki's face suddenly contorted into one with pain, "If I have to live without you I don't know why you made me-"

Hiroki kissed him passionately; it felt so good to kiss him without worrying if he was breaking anything. "I will live for eternities with you."

Nowaki smiled and wrapped his legs around Hiroki. "Hey…Hiro-san…"

"Mm?"

"Who's the priestess?"

Hiroki flew; Nowaki fell off the bed and Hiroki stood up. His eyes were as wide as saucers. "How do you know who about that?"

"I…the person who bit me…before you, he said something about a priestess," Nowaki stayed where he fell, he wouldn't admit it to his lover, but Hiroki was terrifying him.

Hiroki's throat felt like a hot iron branded it. He was shaking; there was no doubt about that, and Nowaki didn't know what to do.

After Hiroki stopped shaking and regained his senses, "The priestess's name…hasn't been uttered in over 200 years. She massacred people. She killed any supernatural being she could find."

Nowaki's face paled. "She…She had these blue flames-And it wasn't like a regular fire. You couldn't put her fires out. She'd burn her victims slowly…so everyone could watch."

"Why? Why is she called the priestess? Why is she called something holy? Why not devil? Or demon? Or-"

Frantically, Nowaki stumbled over his words. If someone had that power, then shouldn't they all be afraid for their lives?

"She named herself priestess. If you didn't call her that then…well…she'd," Hiroki suppressed a gag. He could still smell the flesh of her victims. He'd remember when his father would hold him and Takahiro until her tirade was over. Then he'd whisper into their ears, _No matter what happens, protect yourself._

He always said that, especially after his mother passed away from old age. He'd always tell Takahiro and him to protect "yourself". However, when his father finally found another woman who he fell in love with, his pessimistic attitude flipped. And when they had a son it was always, _no matter what happens, protect your brother._

He wasn't jealous. He was…excited? He loved his younger brother dearly. He would do anything for him.

"Then why aren't we all in hiding? If what you said is true, then-"

Hiroki hugged Nowaki tightly, "Shh. Relax. She can't hurt us anymore." Hiroki stroked his lover's hair, "A few witches used their power to place a curse on her. At the end of 18 years in her life she becomes weak, far too weak to handle her flames normally. Then, they find her and kill her."

"But what if-"

Hiroki hugged Nowaki tighter, "She can't hurt us. Not anymore."

Nowaki gulped. "What he said worries me, Hiro-san."

"What did he say?" Hiroki attempted to maintain his composure. It was Nowaki's turn to terrify Hiroki. Each moment that Nowaki was silent Hiroki feared the worse.

"He said…Well, he knew that I was dating you." Nowaki glanced away from Hiroki. He didn't want to see his face when the irate man screamed out, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER IDIOT!"

"Aw Hiro-san. Why are you so grumpy?"

Hiroki boiled in anger. His face turned into a deep shade of red, "BECAUSE THAT MEANS THAT SOME BASTARD PLANNED THIS!"

Nowaki groaned, "Hiro-san, It's fine. You got to turn me into one of you so really, he did us a favor!"

Hiroki blanched, "HE DID NOT DO US A FAVOR!"

Nowaki whimpered, "Hiro-san! We can have sex without hurting each other now! Shouldn't we be thankful! Although it really hurt so I didn't really like that part-"

Hiroki's temperature skyrocketed through the roof, "WHAT? YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU NO-"

Hiroki's phone began ringing and instantly the male picked up with a, "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

_"Always so hostile, Hiroki." _Akihiko's voice came through the receiver with a startle to Hiroki. Akihiko hadn't contacted him for a few months, which meant he was calling now for a favor. Nowaki, due to his now sensitive hearing, heard Akihiko's voice and sensed Hiroki's hesitation.

"What do you want Bakahiko?" His voice cleared up as his tone decreased in hostility and volume.

_"…I need your help." _

"Again with erasing his memory? Haven't you done that enough?" Nowaki was interested with the conversation now. He walked closer to Hiroki and placed his hand gently on the shorter vampire's ear. Hiroki didn't shake him off which made Nowaki smile.

_"I don't need a memory eraser. What I need is one for protection." _Akihiko's breathing was erratic which made Hiroki worried. Nowaki continued his menstruations; he began biting Hiroki's ear and the elder male barely suppressed a groan.

"Can I at least meet him?" Hiroki said, tired of being always in the dark with his vampire best friend.

_"No. There's no way that I'm going to ever bring him into our world."_

Hiroki sighed, as did Nowaki. "And did you cha-"

_"He is in danger Hiroki!" _

"He wouldn't be in danger if you'd change him already." Hiroki said. He was shooing Nowaki off of him so he would be able to speak concisely with Akihiko.

_"NO!"_ Akihiko yelled. Hiroki looked at the phone in shock. Out of the 300 million years (Hiroki had never been one for counting) they've been living Akihiko never yelled at him…ever. "_You understand right Hiroki? Please understand! I love him. I never want him to suffer what we did okay?"_

"No. I don't understand Akihiko because we never suffered."

_"The priestess! If I tell him what I am and…and the curse doesn't work this time…then…then he'll be __**burned**__**alive!**__" _Akihiko's voice boomed through the phone.

"I turned Nowaki." Hiroki's voice had decided to take a serious turn. "Look Akihiko, the curse has been working for the past 200 years. She is born, then detained, and killed by her 19th birthday. Always."

_"I have a bad feeling, Hiroki." _Akihiko clutched the phone; he was undoubtedly terrified. _"I have a __**very**__ bad feeling about this reincarnation. I can't see anything clearly, but I know that something is going to go wrong."_

"…Akihiko, nothing is going to go wrong. Relax. Just turn him. You'll feel better already."

"_I'm sorry," _Akihiko said sarcastically, "_Would you turn Nowaki if you were in my position?"_

Hiroki didn't have time to answer because Akihiko continued with, "_Or would you be happy living your life constantly worrying that one day, when you turn around, the love of your existence will be burning up in flames."_

Akihiko's voice raised its volume significantly. _"I'm telling you I have a bad feeling about this. Don't fucking ignore my feelings! The last time you did that shit your parents were-"_

"Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" Hiroki was hysterical now. Nowaki had his arms around his lover, trying to calm him down. How dare he? How dare he bring up his father's death! "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BRING UP MY PARENTS!"

Akihiko's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "_DON'T BRING THEM UP? I WARNED YOU! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I __**WARNED**__ YOU."_

Hiroki's voice was shaking. "Shut up. Just, shut up."

_"But no one listens to me. I tried to tell everyone that trusting that murdering bitch was going to end them. They laughed. They just fucking laughed." _Akihiko was sobbing and scared, "_Everyone told me the only powers purebred had was that of the elements. Everyone thought I was lying. Why didn't you just __**listen**__ to me?" _

His intuitions were never wrong. He predicted the death of his mother, it happened 23 days after he said it would. He predicted the death of Hiroki's parent's, happened 89 days after he said it would. And now, he was predicting the curse being broken. _"I'm s-s-s-s-so-"_

"I know." Hiroki wiped away his tears, "But I'm telling you Akihiko, there is nothing to worry about. You may have been right about…a-about my parents," Hiroki choked back a sob, "But you are wrong about this."

Nowaki gasped; he hadn't known that about Hiroki's parents. It was silence until Akihiko's voice once again boomed over the phone,

"_I'm sorry. I'm so –s-s-sorry. I-I-" _Akihiko couldn't breath. He was hyperventilating over the phone."

Hiroki sniffled, "It's alright. I know how terrified you are. It's fine." Nowaki buried his head into Hiroki's neck. This soothed the other male and he sighed into the phone.

Akihiko paused; his sniffles were decreasing, "_…I'm sorry. To you and Nowaki. I'm just so afraid-"_

_ "_It's fine Akihiko. I understand. All you need to do is relax, drink a blood packet, and either turn your lover so I don't have to keep making charms or stop trying to bite him."

_"First off I never bit him. I was just about to…and then he started screaming for his brother." _

_ "_Every time?"

_"Every time," _Akihiko sighed.

_ "_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BREAKING DOWN MY DOOR AKIHIKO!" Hiroki yelled. Knowing Akihiko like he did, Hiroki was sure that the idiot would do it anyway.

_"How did you know I was here?" _Akihiko asked.

"Because I heard you kick my door you moron!" Hiroki turned towards Nowaki, "Nowaki, please let this idiot in while I get the blood packet."

Nowaki rolled his eyes but muttered out, "Fine."

"Hirooookiii! Open up please!" Akihiko begged from outside the door. Somewhere in the apartment a tenant yelled "IT'S 1 IN THE MORNING ASS HOLE!"

Nowaki opened the door; remembering how the selfish man made **his **Hiroki cry, Nowaki threw Akihiko into the wall and growled. His brown eyes shone red and he suddenly acquired the urge to rip Akihiko's throat out.

"Whoa. Listen Nowaki. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Really, I am."

Nowaki growled again and lunged. Akihiko moved out the way and snickered when Nowaki's head crashed into the wall. The young doctor struggled against Akihiko's hold and let out a frustrated growl.

"I knew you weren't going to listen, at some point, Hiroki will run into the room denying you're his boyfriend while telling me to release you."

Hiroki ran into the room after he heard a loud bang, "Release my boy-" Hiroki cut himself off before he said boyfriend, "Release Nowaki. **Now." **Hiroki's eyes shone blue.

"He attacked me! Control your vamp boy toy." Akihiko said. Not once did his eyes change color since he wasn't an angry person at night.

Hiroki finally understood what had happened and his eyes changed back to its usual color of brown from a dark blue, "Just let him go I'll deal with him."

So Akihiko released Nowaki who lunged at Akihiko intending to kill. However he stopped when Hiroki stepped in front of him.

Nowaki was too upset to even say anything so he growled some more and tried to push Hiroki. "Nowaki! Relax. This is our house, not his. **Our **house."

Nowaki's eyes changed back from red to navy blue and he breathed trying to calm myself. In a matter of seconds Nowaki began crying and he said, "I'm sorry Hiro-san and Usami-san. I don't know what happened! It's my-"

Akihiko laughed and Hiroki chuckled, Nowaki eyed the blood bag and with an embarrassed smile he said to Akihiko, "Well…would you like some blood?"

Akihiko smiled big, "Oh thank god. I can't keep blood in my house without him finding it." Akihiko ripped the bag open and devoured the blood; Nowaki and Hiroki stared in disgust. Akihiko caught his two friends staring and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry" He said.

"No problem," Hiroki said. Suddenly he was very serious, "So…you want me to make what?"

"A talisman to protect him…I know what I feel. I can't tell specifically, but I **know **that he's going to be in danger." The weariness began to seep into Akihiko. He felt a little better now that he was with people, when he was by himself he was always afraid that she would fry him and torch him, like she'd done to his mother.

When Hiroki didn't budge he frowned, his voice became serious, laced with fear and anxiety. "Please. _Please_."

Hiroki's face paled (more than it already was) and he coughed harshly. He had never in his life heard Akihiko beg.

"Akihiko…I would make you this charm, however, the last time you asked for a protection charm it was for myself." Hiroki shuddered, "And it was because _you_ had _told_ everyone that I was the person the priestess had fallen in love with."

Nowaki suddenly felt that he didn't like Akihiko very much. "Oh please. It was _fun. _And it wasn't like you had to fight a lot of people."

Nowaki gasped and Hiroki sighed. "Akihiko, it was a dozen of witches, 20 werewolves, 7 vampires, and 3 dhampiers all at the same time so no, it wasn't fun."

Akihiko sighed while Nowaki gaped. The party had moved itself into the living room where Nowaki was propped onto Hiroki's arm and Akihiko was laying on the other couch across from Hiroki. "Yea but you didn't die."

"I DID DIE YOU IDIOT!" Hiroki yelled. Nowaki grabbed Hiroki tighter and Hiroki rubbed Nowaki's leg in comfort. Akihiko retorted with, "Yea but I brought you back to life."

"No you didn't! I had Miyagi and Takahiro revive me," Hiroki exasperated. Akihiko shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well…I always knew you weren't going to die. I would've seen your death. Plus, Miyagi is the most powerful witch I've ever known."

"You know so many people Hiro-san, hey, when can I meet your fam-"Nowaki was cut off by Hiroki who shook his head excessively.

Akihiko laughed and said, "No one gets to meet his family. Not even his best friend!"

Hiroki sighed, "That's because you have a tendency to piss off anybody you meet and trust me, Takahiro may seem all nice and sweet," Akihiko's eyebrows scrunched up, "But he handles a gun better than you can see the future."

Animated and excited, Nowaki jumped on Hiroki with glee, "You have a brother?"

Prying himself off of Nowaki, the auburn headed male replied, "I have two brothers. They're both younger than me, although the youngest one was born 18 years ago and Takahiro was born about the same time as me. Maybe two years after me."

Akihiko's ears perked up; his heart sped up and his paranoia kicked in. "Two? I didn't know you had _two_ brothers?"

Hiroki scoffed at his friend's statement. Wasn't he just being screamed at because he 'didn't believe Akihiko about his feelings', now Akihiko claimed he didn't know that Hiroki, indeed, has two brothers.

"What happened to the all knowing Usami-san, huh?" Nowaki boldly asserted his apparent dislike for the stoic vampire.

Under normal circumstances, Akihiko would have told the new born vamp to fuck off, however, he was still trying to process the fact that Hiroki had _two_ brothers.

Akihiko saw everything before it happened, that was his gift. In the old days, they used to call him the profit. Although he didn't see exact details, he knew when something was going to happen, why something was happening, and what time it was going to happen.

This was the first time in his, long, _long, __**long**__, _life that Akihiko had been surprised because he hadn't seen something.

"You didn't talk about him." Akihiko seemed to be staring at the wall behind Nowaki. He sat stiffly on the couch; shoulders tense, neck locked in position, and teeth grinding, waiting, for some premonition to come to him.

"Well you never asked. And you know how much I don't like to talk about family. It makes me skittish." Hiroki hesitated; it looked like Akihiko was having one of his moments. "And I figured since you know things before they happened, then you must know about him. Right?"

"No." Akihiko shook his head. His eyes shifted its fixation from the wall to Hiroki's retinas. "I don't. I never…I never once knew you had _two_ brothers."

Hiroki was worried about Akihiko's transfixion on getting a clear premonition; he'd seen how much pain his friend had gone through when he tried to forcefully see the future. He hoped now was not one of those times.

"Ah." Akihiko clutched his head in pain. Gripping strands of his own hair into his fist, the stubborn man insisted on forcing a premonition.

"Can you stop before you bleed all over my bed," Monotonously, Hiroki lifted his friend's head to stop the consistent bleeding.

"Haruhiko." Akihiko's headache was worsening and although Nowaki wasn't fond of him, Nowaki still was a doctor at heart. He set out to work on healing, instructing Hiroki what to do and checking things like pulse and vitals.

Akihiko's eyes flashed red, he unvarying voice echoes within the confines of the apartment, "Danger…He took Takahiro…and there's…someone else…I can't see…the person definitely has the same aura as the reincarnation."

Hiroki gasped. "Impossible, the reincarnation is imprisoned in a dungeon with charms and talismans that even _god_ couldn't escape from."

However, Akihiko ignored Hiroki's brief monologue and continued speaking, "My brother will be calling-"

Blaring radioactive by imagine dragons, Hiroki's phone consistently played his ringtone. Huffing, he retrieved his phone from his pants; he didn't even look at the caller ID.

Akihiko slumped into Nowaki, his face relaxed and Nowaki began stroking his head.

Hiroki bit his tongue to keep the jealously away.

Hiroki answered. "My brother better be alive."

Haruhiko laughed. "He is more than alive. Akihiko knows where to find me; I suggest you bring the witch who _cursed_ me."

Scoffing, Hiroki wasted no time in replying, "Why on earth would I do that? I rather like you without your power."

"If you want to see your precious brother again then I suggest you do what I ask." Haruhiko ran one hand through his hair, "Along with the witch who cursed me, I want Akihiko."

Akihiko, who had been resting on Nowaki's shoulders, groaned lightly.

"Yea…well, Takahiro is a fighter. He'll get through it. Bye then."

"Perhaps you've mistaken me." Hiroki raised his eyebrows, "While you are right to assume that I have taken Takahiro captive, you should check the caller ID."

Baffled, the auburn haired male removed the phone from his cheek and looked at the screen, he immediately became nauseas, "Don't hurt him. Please, oh my-he doesn't know anything."

Hiroki wasn't processing anything. While Nowaki rubbed his thigh, Hiroki began hyperventilating.

"Jesus Crist I don't even know where Miyagi-san is anymore. And even if I did, breaking the curse on you breaks the curse on the priestess. So why would I _ever_ break your curse?"

"Because if you don't…" Haruhiko grabbed Misaki's neck, "Your brothers' death will be on your hands."

"Don't touch him you-" _Click. _"Son of a bitch!"

Nowaki tried to mask the hurt he felt when Hiroki jumped away from him. "Who was that?"

The newborn vampire was ignored as Hiroki began rummaging for something under the bed. "God dammit, when I get my hands on him."

Making a noise of exclamation, Hiroki threw a dusty box onto the bed. The layers of filth floated onto the white bed as a symbol of impurity. Motioning Akihiko and his lover, he gingerly listed the box top and retrieved two black guns as well as a crossbow.

Like he had been burned, Akihiko stumbled back and fell onto his behind. Although less intense, he began shaking again. "Those have the-"

Hiroki sighed, "These were the weapons that Takahiro and I used to hunt vampires with." There was a pregnant pause before Hiroki continued, "The barrel of the gun is lined with gold so when the bullet touches it, gold dust encases it. The cross bow…my cross bow combines with charms."

His phone rang again and Hiroki's eyes shone blue. He was furious and ready to kill. Slowly and cautiously he breathed into the phone, "Where?"

_"If I told you, it would be too easy. You better hurry Hiroki. I don't think your brother likes gold too much."_

_ "_YOU DID WHAT TO HIM" Hiroki was more than angry. He was livid; if he had powers that rivaled that of the priestess, he would _destroy _Haruhiko.

"_Or perhaps I should render the middle child and just convert my efforts on the younger on_e."

Hiroki prayed to whatever gods there were that his brother would come out of this alive. "NO!" He screamed.

If he were an ordinary human he wouldn't have heard his younger brother yell out. But he did. And he was seething.

He heard Haruhiko mutter. "_I…It is my duty, my __**job, **__my __**love**__-"_

Hiroki couldn't formulate any words. We was stuck in time, we was stuck in complete shock.

When he heard Misaki scream Hiroki snapped out of his stupor. He went to scream at Haruhiko but the other male had already hung up.

"Whe-?" Akihiko interjected Hiroki as he knew that the brown haired male was already formulating a plan to retrieve his brothers. "He's at the castle where they first cursed the priestess and himself."

Hiroki groaned, "Why now?"

Grimacing, Akihiko touched Hiroki's thigh and in a panic-stricken demeanor that Hiroki never seen on his friend, Akihiko mumbled, "Because the priestess has been reincarnated and this time…this time will be the last."


	3. VM chapter 3

Here's another update! :)

* * *

><p>Misaki was walking quickly. His hands grasped the warmth of his pockets; each step he took left him shivering in the winter's cold air. His head was pounding but he wouldn't give up yet; this was <em>his<em> body, _his_ mind. He was in control. Yet he couldn't stop the doubt that crawled into his body. He was sick, physically sick. He would get constant fevers. he's always tired. Misaki can _feel_ her taking control of his body. He feels himself dying and he doesn't like it.

_19. _There it was, that voice that Misaki was too afraid of. When he heard snickering in his mind he reconsidered his theory. Was he in control? Misaki was sure that he was but…there was always an inkling of doubt.

_Danger. _Misaki felt his eyelids drooping as he heard a crunch behind him. Before Misaki realized that someone was behind him, swirling with red dots-then he was taken into the dark abyss.

The next thing Misaki saw when he awoke was a humongous chandelier, which Misaki assumed belonged to the heavens themselves. Groaning, he noticed his surroundings. He was in a mansion. He was in an intricate, elaborate mansion. He was in an intricate, elaborate mansion, handcuffed to a chair_. _For some odd, _odd,_ reason, Misaki wasn't afraid. Perhaps that was due to the fact that his fright came from himself and that nothing could frighten him more than the violent voice in his head.

A man that looked like Akihiko appeared from a set of double doors; one look at his shirt and Misaki instantly thought of a mahogany tree. And with that mahogany tree he felt familiarity.

"You're awake I see."

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I tied to a poll? Why-" Misaki asked rapidly. Haruhiko's eyes softened at the sight of the young boy-if anything; he would've liked to avoid hurting him, however, he knew Akihiko wouldn't come if he didn't.

"Excuse me for my rude behavior. I do plan to release you when my demands are met, however in the mean time, my name is –"

_Haruhiko._

Misaki's eyes widened, "Haruhiko." His mind was bombarded with images and memories that weren't his. The young innocent boy's head began to pulsate with a growing rage.

A voice that was completely different from his in tone and masculinity bellowed in his mind.

_Misaki. Fight me. Always fight me. Especially since he's here. _

That was the most the voice had ever spoken to him. Up until now he'd always been able to block out the other voice in his mind, however, recently the voice was becoming clearer by the second. He only imagined that his sudden exhaustion and deteriorating health was the cause of the voice.

"How did you know who I was?"

Misaki couldn't stop his mouth from moving. He could only listen in horror as he heard himself say, "I **never** forget the faces that betray me, _**Haruhiko" **_

Haruhiko couldn't suppress a shudder that ran through his bones.

The nefarious personality of Misaki's chuckled evilly, "Is the cold-hearted Haruhiko actually _afraid_ of a 18 year old boy?"

Before Haruhiko could protest, Misaki's alter personality lurched itself from the seat. The chair flipped and Misaki fell to the ground. "I am going to burn you alive for what you and your bitch of a lover did to me."

_Don't be afraid, Misaki._

Haruhiko gallantly laughed, despite his nervousness, "I'd like to see you try."

Misaki kicked and screamed; thrashing against his bounds he let his anger cloud his vision and thoughts. "This host is good. He's stronger than any of the other girls you two give me."

Sighing, the entity within Misaki roared, "Still, when this meat suit turns 19 and he dies, I will take control. And once that happens, I will devour any happiness you have."

Gulping, the usually expressionless male picked Misaki's chair upright and grabbed him by the shoulders. Gray eyes clashed with green ones; Haruhiko's face moved closer to Misaki's, "Don't you dare."

"Don't you fucking dare" Their noses were touching. The entity inside Misaki growled, "Not again. Don't touch me."

"You remind me of someone that I destroyed…" Haruhiko moved closer until he could hear Misaki's heartbeat. Having the anger disappear from him, Misaki was in shock. Instead there was a feeling that Misaki could only describe as love. Love and hatred, that's what he felt for the man in front of him. Misaki knew that he didn't necessarily love the enigma crouched over him, however, he knew that the feelings he were experiencing felt real.

He was begging before he could stop himself. "Stop it. Don't you dare-I will kill you."

Haruhiko's head slowly, and delicately, inched closer until his lips were touching Misaki's.

In his heart, Misaki knew this was wrong. He was in love with Akihiko, but kissing Haruhiko felt so _right._ Chapped lips meshed with plump ones as Misaki deepened the kiss. His body reacted instantly-almost as if he had experienced this before with him. The voice in his head was quiet. For once Misaki experienced full peace. His heart yearned for another kiss.

_Please. One more._

Haruhiko pulled away with an unreadable expression. "Normally, I would not care about my brother, but you are his lover. And you reminded me of…never mind."

"It's my fault." Through his exhaustion, Misaki bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry…that's the first time that I acted like that. I'm…sorry."

Both males were panting; Misaki was sporting a heavy blush while Haruhiko, for the first time in a long time, was at a loss for words.

Without warning Haruhiko reached into Misaki's back pocket and pulled out a small cell phone. Ignoring Misaki's beautiful blushed face, Haruhiko scrolled through he contacts and called. He couldn't deny that Misaki was cute. He could smell the pheromones radiating off of the green eyed boy-damn did that boy smell well. He smelled so good that all Haruhiko wanted was to fuck him right there.

Takahiro made a grunting noise but Misaki paid no attention to it. The younger boy was too engrossed in his observation of Haruhiko's broad muscles.

"Well…you could have at least asked permission before doing that." Misaki attempted to scratch the back of his head due to a habit he had gotten when his parents died.

"Yes. I am sorry, I should have not kissed you in any manner." He said. And he meant it, he didn't know why Misaki was appealing to him, he just knew that he _wanted _the young boy so much that it physically hurt him. Plus, the resemblance between Misaki and the priestess was uncanny.

"No. I mean…you could have asked permission to take my phone." Misaki blushed harder. Haruhiko's eyes widened and then he broke out in a haughty laugh.

"You said you're Usagi-san's brother right?" Misaki asked smiling despite the fact that he was still bound.

Haruhiko nodded. "Yes, biologically at least."

Misaki gasped, "I never knew Usagi-san had family! I'd always ask and then he'd get real mad muttering about some pervert with a fish problem."

Haruhiko's ears twitched. "Yea, Usagi-san never mentioned you. Well that's to be expected since I never talk about my family either. But still, my family is crazy! If they find out I'm seeing a guy almost 3 years older than me they'll kill me!"

Haruhiko's eyes widened. "How old are you?" He already knew the answer.

"18?"

"And how old do you think my brother is?"

Misaki's brow furrowed in confusion, "Well it's a bit fuzzy. But I think he's 21. He could be younger, I didn't really keep track." Haruhiko put his hands on each side of the young boy's face. It relieved Misaki's headache but left some rather disturbing pictures in Misaki's mind. "Does this help anything?"

"What…what did you do?" Misaki asked, still seeing images he didn't remember.

"It seems to be Hiroki's work." Haruhiko said slightly guilty that he undid some of the memory bound spells that the brown haired male did. Despite the continuous threats distributed by the silver male, he did in fact like Hiroki. When Misaki looked at him with a confused expression, Haruhiko explained, "Your brother erased your memory."

"Hiroki?" Misaki asked. The phone continued to ring as Misaki contemplated on Haruhiko's statement, "You know my brother?"

"Indeed. We have a very complicated history."

"Oh," For some odd reason that Misaki couldn't figure out, the younger doe-eyes boy was jealous that his brother had history with this gorgeous man. Wait, gorgeous? Misaki blanked and panicked. He begged the gods to spare him from having any attraction to _Akihiko's brother!_

"Haruhiko? What did you do?" Misaki gasped. His older brother, Takahiro, was tied to a chair opposite of him.

"Taka-ni-san!" Misaki screeched. Takahiro's face paled as he went on full panic mode.

"Misaki, I need you to breath and relax," Takahiro tried to calm his younger brother, "I will protect you. We will be fine."

"My brother better be alive." Hearing Hiroki's voice blared through the phone Haruhiko chuckled.

When his laughing died down, the silence over the phone unnerved Haruhiko, so he pronounced, "He is more than alive. Akihiko knows where to find me; I suggest you bring the witch who _cursed_ me."

"Haruhiko." Takahiro tried to wiggle away and he undid one of his hand binds. "Release me at once!"

Through the receiver, Haruhiko heard his childhood friend deride his attempt at threatening his brother. "Why on earth would I do that? I rather like you without power."

"If you want to see your precious brother again then I suggest you do what I ask." Haruhiko ran one hand through his hair, "Along with the witch who cursed me, I want Akihiko."

"Yea…well, Takahiro is a fighter. He'll get through it. Bye then."

Haruhiko rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you've mistaken me."

"What are you-"

"While you are right to assume that I have taken Takahiro captive, you should check the caller ID."

Silence as Hiroki looked at his caller ID, "Don't hurt him. Please, oh my-he doesn't know anything."

Haruhiko wasn't prepared to admit the truth that degraded his masculinity. He wasn't even prepared to admit to himself that he was incapable of hurting Akihiko's lover. "Then bring me what I want and it shall stay this way."

"Jesus Crist I don't even know where Miyagi-san is anymore. And even if I did, breaking the curse on you breaks the curse on the priestess. So why would I _ever_ break your curse?"

"Because if you don't…" Haruhiko grabbed Misaki's neck and flinched, "Your brothers' death will be on your hands."

Haruhiko shook his head-he felt _her_ in the world. Somewhere in his gut he knew that Hiroki had something to do with the priestess.

He just wanted her back. Haruhiko winced. He hadn't thought that in a long time. He didn't even feel that he had any right to think about her return, not after how badly he betrayed her. He was the reason why every living being on earth feared her. He ruined her; he chose a life of destruction and death and for what, a brother who hated him.

"This is why you dhampiers are weak willed-you are greedy for something that isn't yours. Now I suggest that you bring me what I'm asking for or I will torture what you love most."

He hung up the phone. After a few moments of tantalizing silence, Haruhiko turned to his childhood friend's brother.

"Would you like to answer my query Takashi-san? Perhaps why you were caught snooping in my study." He stroked Takahiro's face-he always did admire the middle child of the Takashi brothers.

"Fuck you and you're brother."

Takahiro was smiling. Although he was tortured-Takahiro was smiling! Haruhiko smiled back. They always played this game; Haruhiko would catch Takahiro and then torture him, threaten Hiroki, and let him escape. Haruhiko wouldn't even attempt to kill him and Takahiro would continue to break into his office.

Unfortunately, this charade had to end. He definitely knew that something in the wheel of fate was changing. He could **feel **her, something he never did before, and if she were hurt then he would be obliged to kill each brother despite the fact he was rather fond of the middle Takashi.

Crack. Takahiro's arm snapped back into sickening angles but he refused to cry or scream out. It was always the same. He didn't know why he kept coming back.

_Stop it. Stop trying to save me._ Misaki ignored the voice in his head; he didn't have time to figure out what it was trying to tell him.

"Taka-ni-san!" Misaki silently berated himself for even talking in his state. He felt the overwhelming urge that he usually feels when he's stressed or terrified for his life. If this continued then the blue flames which he kept secret for far too long would come bursting out.

Everyone would know he was abnormal.

Everyone would hate him.

To be sure that Hiroki understood his threat, Haruhiko called again. On the third ring Hiroki answered, "Where?"

Haruhiko smiled, "If I told you, it would be too easy. You better hurry Hiroki. I don't think your brother likes gold too much."

"_YOU DID WHAT TO HIM?" _Misaki winced at the amount of anger he heard from his brother's voice.

"Or perhaps I should render the middle child and just convert my efforts on the younger one."Misaki gasped and struggled more. Unfortunately, Misaki had no time to prepare himself of the scorching hot fire he felt on his chest. It was near his right nipple; Misaki screamed until he couldn't breathe. Since he felt pain, she did as well. Misaki heard a light, airy scream in his head and wondered if the voice in his head felt what he did.

Haruhiko's heart broke for the kid. It really did. He didn't want to hurt people anymore. He had enough blood on his hands; he didn't need the blood of a young boy. He didn't need the blood of a young boy who reminded him of the one thing that he had destroyed.

"_NO!"_ Hiroki yelled.

"HARUHIKO! I warn you-leave my brother alone before I send you back where you came from you vile vampire scum." Takahiro struggled again. Haruhiko prowled across the cold floor, he was standing in front of Takahiro when he tugged very lightly on his arm and the middle child of the Takashi brothers instantly stopped struggling. The pain was intense, far too intense for Takahiro.

He screamed again-his face was dirty with lint from the rug and tears. He was afraid. He'd been tortured by Haruhiko before-but it was never **this** painful.

Haruhiko's eyes widened. Takahiro looked like he was in terrible pain-it made Haruhiko feel a surge of emotion. Anger? Fear? Haruhiko didn't think too long about it. He had to do this, for the sake of finding _her._

Didn't he_? _Wasn't that his duty in the world?He needed to right the wrong that he did.

"Forgive me middle Takashi. I went too far this time. I…"

Takahiro looked at Haruhiko but the silver headed male couldn't tell if he was forgiven or not, probably not.

"I…It is my duty, my **job, **my **love**-"

_Love. He is in love with someone else.  
><em>

While Haruhiko was pondering about his feelings, Misaki thought about Akihiko for some reason. For a minuet he almost felt sympathy for Akihiko, but then the young boy remembered what he was and how he had gotten talismans to erase his memory and he became furious again.

The words finally registered in Misaki's brain, "Vampire? …Vampire?"

Haruhiko looked at Misaki confused, "Yes, that is what I am."

Misaki took the time to breathe heavily, the voice in his mind had warned him over his life span of vampires. Not only were they real, the voice in his mind was more than just a voice. It _knew_ things that Misaki didn't know. Misaki shuddered; voices were just a part of the subconscious, it isn't supposed to identify with new information. "Your lying…right?""

Haruhiko looked at Misaki ludicrously. "Do you honestly know nothing of your origins? From whom you were born?"

The pain in his mind intensified, he was losing control again. Misaki's vision blurred as he screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"MISAKI!" Takahiro screamed. Haruhiko grimaced. Takahiro would never speak to him again. That almost broke Haruhiko's heart. _Almost_.

Misaki gasped. He couldn't control what was happening, as Misaki lost control of his movements, the blue flames flickered. The pain that coursed through him allowed Misaki to regain his conscious and he had hoped to god that Haruhiko didn't see it.

But he did. And Misaki was terrified.

"What was that?" Haruhiko didn't want to believe what he saw. He didn't want to believe that this young boy had _her_ gift.

"It's always been you_._ For 18 years I searched and it's always been you."

"That bastard! Let him go Haruhiko!" Takahiro's tone pleased Haruhiko. For some reason-when Takahiro was angry, he made the most adorable faces he didn't know was possible making.

Misaki reeled back his flames as fast as he'd shocked Haruhiko with it. "Please. Please, let me go."

"I can't. I need to save the only thing worth saving. If your in there, if there is some part of you that is pure, Taty-" Haruhiko stopped himself, "Please. Excuse my behavior for the time being-I am only acting in your best interest."

Takahiro closed his eyes.

Haruhiko bit.

Misaki screamed, "NO!"

And then there was a bright blue light, somewhere in the abyss of Misaki's mind whispered a lone soul.

_I love you. _And Misaki heard a deep chuckling, _And I will kill you. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW!<br>_**


	4. VM chapter 4

**Thank you all for reviewing and following my story! I'm already writing chapter 7.**

**Also, you should also check out my other story The one who got away. I wrote it recently and its full of Misaki angst. :) Enjoy chapter 4 of Vampires mercy. **

* * *

><p>Gathering his entire vampire hunting equipment, which Nowaki and Akihiko were <strong>not <strong>allowed to touch, Hiroki rushed to his car. Hotwiring his car took minimal effort and the only reason he did it was because he left his keys in the house and deemed it unnecessary to run back and get them.

If Nowaki and Akihiko hadn't been vampires they were sure that they would have been throwing up by the way Hiroki was driving. It was a surprise that the ex-vampire hunter didn't get pulled over by state police. All the while, Nowaki conversed with Akihiko and found that the two males were alike in their sexual conquests. They liked the same positions and they loved _cute _things. Which then led to the argument that Hiroki, or Hiro-san as Nowaki would say, is the cutest thing on the planet.

Eyebrow twitching, the man in question decided to ignore his lover and his best friend in fear that he'd accidently, or purposely, kill one of them.

Hiroki pulled up and eyes his surroundings. The once beautiful greenery was tainted with death and as black as Akihiko's eyes. Gulping, Hiroki cautiously opened the trunk and gathered the crossbow, the guns, and the talismans created by Miyagi. He heard a scream and strained his ears so he could make sure that it wasn't apart of his imagination.

He heard another scream, one that sounded completely feminine, and Hiroki had to slash through lopsided trees to get to whoever was screaming. Following behind with mild worry was Nowaki who quietly asked Akihiko, "Why is he freaking over one kid?"

Akihiko sighed. He thought about this as well. Although he knew that Hiroki cared about Takahiro, he also knew that regularly the other male was captured. And always, he was released and let go. Akihiko really had no idea what changed in Hiroki, "I have no clue Nowaki." Akihiko had waited with Nowaki because Hiroki had, with a painful expression, asked him too.

"Takahiro!" Hiroki had reached the lobby and grimaced, the smell was too horrific. This forced Akihiko to run over, with Nowaki of course, to the now cleared path. It smelled of tears and…burning flesh. "TAKAHIRO!" Hiroki screamed again.

He began sobbing uncontrollably and sunk to his knees. "Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked. He went over to his love and wrapped him in his arms. Akihiko wanted to know why Hiroki was so upset but he let Hiroki cry.

"Hiroki!" Takahiro yelled. He was semi-carrying and semi-dragging Misaki down the stairs. Apparently the lobby had levels and himself and Misaki had been on the second level.

Hiroki's head shot up and he ran to his brothers and enwrapped both of them in a hug. Misaki stiffened; they couldn't know what had happened right? But Misaki _knew_ what had happened. He _knew_ that the voice in his head was a _real person_. The doe-eyes boy felt sick to his stomach. How could he have let her take control so easily? Wasn't this his body?

Interrupting his inner thoughts, Hiroki whispered into Misaki's ear, "Oh I know. I'm so sorry he got you. I'm so sorry."

Misaki suddenly pushed Hiroki away. With his hands on his neck he whimpered, "My…my neck is burning."

_No. NO! Hide it. Hide the mark. MISAKI HIDE THE-AHHHH!_ There was screaming in his head. Fingers twisted into his hair when he threw himself onto his knees. He begged, prayed, and **screamed** for the pain to go away. His hands moved from his head to cover the burning mark on his neck. As the pain continually grew less, Misaki's hands stayed on his neck covering the one thing that make him an outcast.

Akihiko grabbed Nowaki when the man went to go rush to his lover. "Wait."

"Wait? How am I supposed to wait when Hiro-san is," Nowaki asked and was surprised when Akihiko softly said, "This is not our place to intervene."

He closed his eyes, "This is not my place to intervene."

Again, Misaki felt himself become angry. He was far angrier than he usually was. "How could you lie to me? How could you keep me away from **who I was**?"

In a state of panic and frenzy, he harshly pushed both his brothers away from him "How could you not tell me of anything? Why did you let me learn _what _we are after he bit me!?"

Hiroki's eyes shone blue. "He bit you?"

Once again, Akihiko was shocked. He foresaw Takahiro's release and the torture his brother would inflict, however, he saw nothing of his brother's involvement with Misaki.

'Misaki' Akihiko yearned. He wasn't aware that he had spoken out loud until Misaki looked at him with surprise. Akihiko was equally surprised when Misaki's facial features transformed from surprised to menacing in a few seconds. He could have sworn his lover's eyes flashed purple.

Hiroki gulped and took baby steps until Misaki growled in anger. He gulped then said, "Misaki. Tell your big brother what happened."

"Brother?" Nowaki and Akihiko exclaimed surprised. Akihiko felt himself give into his fear. His lover was his best friend's brother. His lover was his vampire hunting best friend's brother. His lover was looking at him with betrayal and hatred. Indeed, Akihiko gave into his fear.

"You…you knew about the vampires?" It wasn't a question; Misaki knew that his brother had known all along, he just hoped it wasn't true. "So she wasn't lying."

"She? Who wasn't lying?" Hiroki asked hoping that Misaki didn't attack him. When Misaki turned to him, the younger's boy's face was void of any emotion.

"No one." The two brothers were instantly alerted by the pure fear that the younger male showed. Before either sibling could question him, Misaki asked his own question, "I saw things…I…They're true, aren't they?"

Hiroki bit his lip, "…they may be."

Misaki growled, the pain in his neck was still there. It was a burning sensation that just wouldn't go away. He'd always had that mark, he'd been ridiculed, harassed, and feared because of it. Today was the first time that it physically hurt him.

"Why wouldn't you tell us about vampires?" Misaki looked towards Takahiro, when he noticed his brother's forlorn expression Misaki gulped, "You knew too?"

Takahiro nodded. "YOU KNEW? Did everyone know about it except for me?"

Hiroki laughed awkwardly, "Kind of."

Tired of crying, Misaki gritted his teeth and let his alter ego gain control. His eyes blared a beautiful but deadly purple, "Do you think this is funny?" He knew that some other force was once again controlling him. Only this time, he didn't give a rat's ass.

_Stop. _

Hiroki was never one to be afraid of anything. However, the look that Misaki was giving him reminded him of the priestess so much that Hiroki couldn't help but answer his brother's question with a question. "N-no?"

"No? Because by the way you were _fucking_ laughing I assumed that you thought something was _fucking_ funny."

_Leave him alone Anzu._

If asked, Hiroki would deny it, however, he was noticeably shivering. Misaki's voice sent chills down his back. "Misaki…-your eyes."

"And you," He looked to Akihiko, "You erased someone's memories so that you could pretend you were _normal?_"

Akihiko tried again. Something wasn't right. Only the priestess and her reincarnations had purple eyes. "Your eyes, Misaki."

Akihiko's persistence only fueled the anger that resided in the woman trapped in Misaki's body. "You've seen me with purple eyes before. You've **all** fucking seen me with purple eyes." The woman hissed, "Today isn't any different than the years I've spent locked in a castle filled with charms and fucking witches."

"Who are you?" Akihiko would've bolted if he weren't looking to Misaki's eyes. Into Misaki's _soul. _ The silver headed rebellious man didn't particularly know if he wanted an answer to that question.

"My name was **destroyed** by human **filth!** My name is but a meaningless word." The woman haunting Misaki smirked when Akihiko twitched, "But I suppose you know me as-"

The woman's eyes widened as her hand clutched her chest. "You shitty little host," She wheezed out. "You shitty, _fucking shitty, _little host!"

Making a gurgling sound, Misaki's eyes regain their normal color as his shoulders relaxed from its previous tension. His breathing regained its normal cycles. He noticed the fear and anxiety in his brothers and boyfriend.

Cocking his head to the right he looked at the anxious group with big doe-eyes, "What…ah," Misaki forgot how much it hurt after she took over since it hasn't happed since he was 8. "What happened?"

The brown haired man, identical to Misaki in looks, was the first to voice his concerns in a rather…unpleasant way. "What in the hell was that?"

Now it was Misaki's turn to be confused, "What was what?"

"Your eyes-" Hiroki started, only to be interjected when Takahiro whispered, "They were purple."

Misaki stiffened. "And you were…cursing and…you weren't yourself." Akihiko took a step forward cautiously. Misaki noticed and visibly paled. What had he done?

"That…" Misaki didn't want to lie to everyone he loved. But he had too. There was a voice in his head screaming at him to lie.

So he did. That was his first mistake.

"I don't know."

Hiroki sighed, "It must be because Haruhiko bit you. Now you're taking his memories. It should be gone in a few hours."

Misaki laughed nervously. "Everything's okay."

If only he knew that in a few weeks he would be fighting for his life.


	5. VM chapter 5

Sorry for updating so late. Like really late. I don't even know what to say. How about, I thought I had updated all the way to chapter 7, because all the documents uploaded. Forgot to add them as chapters. -_- I only have 29 follows; EVERYONE! Follow

Thanks to all who stayed with me this far.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampires mercy<strong>

Misaki groaned. His head hurt, his eyes felt heavy, and he noticed he was completely alone. He groaned, he was pretty afraid by himself. At least he was in Akihiko's house Misaki thought to himself. Then she started talking to him. Whispering sweet affections that almost, _almost, _cleared his mind of the horrible things she had wanted to do to **his** family. Yet, if this was confusing he was sorry, Misaki felt that she (whomever was talking to him) was laced with irrevocable sadness. Her story was complex, tied to his own.

"Are you okay? Do you need water? Are you hungry? Can you move? How many fingers am I holding? How long have you and Bakahiko been screwing? Are you two dating? Do you love him? Are you using protection? Are-"

Misaki didn't speak. He didn't want to say something that might be influenced by her horrible, _horrible, _thoughts.

It was awkward silence until Misaki rubbed his head and said, "So…um…how long was I out?"

Hiroki smiled at his little brother, "About two hours, an hour in the car and an hour here,"

Misaki nodded. He could tell it was nighttime so he didn't feel the need to ask what time it was.

_My enigma, Where is my enigma? _

Takahiro's voice boomed from the other side of Akihiko's apartment, "I seem to have miscalculated the blood splatter. The walls have been ruined as well as the bear."

"Walls. Walls, oh so fun. I like walls. They are so decorated," Nowaki said running all over the place. Takahiro rubbed his temple at Nowaki's childish antics. This was why Vampires were **never** supposed to drink blood of a dhampier; it was a drug for them. One could become addicted. Takahiro vowed that day that he'd destroy Nowaki if he had ever become addicted with his older brother's blood.

"Blood?" Misaki paled. "Where is he?"

"Uh…" Takahiro was trying to remember if the vampire author was awake or not when he cut his finger off. Most likely asleep, the latter couldn't take pain very well.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Akihiko's voice echoed through the house. Misaki sat up fast and sprinted to where he heard his lover's (his face had become red at the thought) voice.

"Oh no." Takahiro tried to catch Misaki, as did Hiroki, but both dhampiers failed to realize Misaki's agility. He ran to the master bedroom where the two would sleep together and kicked down the door, only stopping for a moment to wonder where'd he get that kind of power

There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the bed, and defiantly on Akihiko. Misaki screamed and rushed over to Akihiko.

"Oh. Misaki. You shouldn't have to see me like this. " Akihiko lifted his head up and smiled, "I'm sorry."

Misaki became angry and, he was having difficulty not to, accidently let his blue flame show. Deep breaths, Misaki told himself. Just-"Breathe."

Misaki blinked.

"Breathe, Misaki." Akihiko said again. Nodding his head, Misaki breathed.

_**She is close. I can feel her. **_He ignored the voice and quickly recoiled the flames from his hand as he watched Akihiko to see if the other man had seen it. Sighing when Misaki was sure that Akihiko hadn't seen the flames, he grabbed Akihiko's cheeks and caressed them.

"It's my fault. I should've told them about you…but I…I…" Misaki couldn't hold back a tear that was formulating in his eyes. Just that second, everyone burst through the door and tried to drag the unwilling Misaki out of the room.

"What did you do?" His sentence was choppy for his anger was skyrocketing. It was becoming a very, **very, **difficult to maintain the flames which were practically begging to be used.

"…We were protecting your innocent virtue by-" Takahiro started;

"Ridding the world of this evil-" Hiroki said. Takahiro and Hiroki were on some sort of physic link because both brothers were finishing each other's sentences.

"Molesting-"

"Sick baby loving fiend," Hiroki glared at Akihiko who gulped waiting for some sort of physical pain to accompany that glare, "As a matter of fact. Takahiro-"

"Why don't we just end his life now?" Takahiro and Hiroki both said simultaneously. They leered farther, crouching and growling in an aggressive manner. Even Nowaki was upset at how foolish Hiroki was being. But still, the young doctor wouldn't dare defy his lover now. He liked his head on his shoulders. Nowaki flinched when his eyes met Misaki's.

There was a spark of recognition, like his brain was battling against forged memories. Nowaki knew it was ridiculous and remained resilient towards Misaki's harsh glare.

"Are you kidding me?" Hiroki shook his head oblivious to Misaki's impending rage. "Leave Usagi-san alone this instant! I am a grown man and I am capable of making my own decisions!" Misaki screeched.

Takahiro and Hiroki glared at Akihiko once more. Misaki finally realized that it was time to pull out the big guns, oh how Akihiko was going to hold him on this one forever.

"Hiro-ni-san, Taka-ni-san; please don't hurt Usagi-san. Please," Both Takahiro and Hiroki were about to waver, they just needed that extra push that Misaki would so reluctantly reply, "If you don't let Usagi-san go then I'll never talk to either of you again for the rest of my life!"

Suddenly both brothers stopped growling and straightened up from their aggressive crouch. "Well…he is my best pal anyway," Hiroki reasoned with Takahiro.

"Yes, he is also a vampire who willingly associates himself with our kind. A rare jewel indeed. Of course I must continue my analysis of him."

Hiroki laughed, "Of course. He's our friend, right?"

Takahiro put his arm around Hiroki's shoulders, "Friends do not harm each other."

Hiroki's face suddenly darkened, "But then again, friends don't fuck their friends brothers."

Takahiro's face darkened as well, "Or force their friends to create talismans to erase the memories of said brother."

"Well, shitty friends do that." Hiroki nodded.

Takahiro laughed maliciously. "And that is punishable by death, am I correct?" Hiroki laughed alongside his brother. "Yes it is. We **should **kill him!"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

The brothers glared at Akihiko who in turn gulped and mumbled sorry.

"Ni-san please. Let him go." When it was clear to Misaki that neither of his brothers was going to let Akihiko leave this room in one piece, Misaki sighed and crossed his hands over his chest. "I am…that is to say…I l-love…ugh- "

_**Can you feel me too?**_There was a pause-and then the voice kept talking again._**Can you hear me? Can you smell me standing outside your door? There are many things that I wish to tell you. Many things-**_

Misaki tried to ignore the voice in his head as Takahiro stiffened. The black-headed male wondered if he had pushed his baby brother too far, he had enough death in his family, "There is…no need to blow this small infatuation out of proportion."

Misaki stiffened. The voice was becoming clearer in his head. Hiroki nodded, "Misaki. You need to relax." The words were out of his mouth before he could get them back. Takahiro gulped, Nowaki ran out of the room, Akihiko squirmed in his seat, and Hiroki…well he was just hoping that his brother saw what irresponsibility Akihiko possessed and would leave him for it.

"I can't take this anymore!" Misaki practically bawled out, "I want to you to treat me like an 18 year old! I am human and I can make my own decisions!"

"Oh Misaki. Come here," Hiroki motioned towards his brother who ran into the elder man's arms. "Shh, it'll be okay."

Takahiro rubbed Misaki's back and grimaced when he actually looked at the amount of blood on the walls.

Hiroki looked at Takahiro. Takahiro looked back at Hiroki. Takahiro paled.

Oh no. Oh hell to the fucking no. NO!

Steady in his resolve, Takahiro planted himself firmly in preparation for what was coming. "Do not bring up painful memories just for the sake of remembrance."

Hiroki smirked sadly and began singing:

"_Those who witness their re-birth,"_

_See to hold new life_

_And things like love and happiness _

_Was cut with bright blue knifes"_

Misaki smiled in sweet nostalgia. His mother would always sing him this lullaby; he heard it so much that it was etched inside of his head. After his mother died, Hiroki would sing this to him when he was depressed. Glancing at Takahiro, the youngest of the brothers felt a twinge of guilt. He knew that, for his elder brother, his mother's death was hard. He was the closest with her out of all of them. And he knew that this song only agitated him. Misaki felt bad that he didn't say anything to stop Hiroki from singing.

"_For what she did; her lover hid  
><em>

_ The devil deep inside.  
><em>

_But no one knew of why she brewed _

_The twisted things of night-"_

Takahiro looked at Hiroki coldly, as the chocolate haired man sung his verse. "Just stop."

_Revenge is something she knows well,_

_Her fate no one may see_

_What horrors lie, in stow for her_

_In that which cannot be?_

Takahiro lunged at Hiroki who tripped over himself causing both brothers to tumble into Nowaki who had just come back from the living room after he heard all the singing.

"I told you to stop. Why can't you be attentive of someone other than yourself?" Takahiro screeched when Hiroki head locked him.

"Oh shut up," Hiroki said continuing to wrestle with Hiroki. Nowaki had to leave to hide his…growing **fondness** of Hiroki's half-revealed stomach and Takahiro's red face.

"No!" Takahiro struggled against Hiroki, "You always disregard what I want for what you think is best."

"Because you're my younger brother!" Hiroki explained.

"BY 3 YEARS!" Takahiro screeched. Hiroki shrugged and continued to wrestle him.

"Excuse me." Akihiko said; Akihiko figured he'd help with…whatever Misaki planned to do.

Both brothers stopped. "Where is Misaki?"

"Gone." Akihiko didn't even bat an eyelash. "I didn't even notice." Takahiro nodded and agreed with Hiroki, "Yes…Perhaps it was because you were too busy mocking mother."

Hiroki went to lunge and Akihiko sighed, "You're treating Misaki like he can't take care of himself-"A book was thrown at Akihiko hitting him squarely in the forehead. "Did you just…" Akihiko couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Ni-san where did you even get a book?" Takahiro said standing up. He helped Hiroki up and made his way to the door.

"Wait…" Hiroki sniffed the air, "I smell him."

Takahiro smelled as well, "Hm…as do I…perhaps this is because he was here previously."

"Shit. If he wondered off, we're fucked." Hiroki shook his head and walked out of the room yelling their little brother's name.

Akihiko sweat dropped, "Did they forget about me?"

Silence.

"I guess you can come out now Misaki," Misaki climbed out from under the bed. "How'd you know I hid?"

Akihiko drooped his head, "Because I saw you crawl under there." Misaki went to the door and locked his brothers and Nowaki out of the room. He then turned to Akihiko. Akihiko chuckled, like a door would be a barrier if those two wanted to get into the room. He didn't voice his thoughts. "How come they didn't know I was here?"

Akihiko sighed, "Because they're just idiots. I'm assuming that they've realized you're still here and have taken interest in pressing their ears on the door."

Truthfully, Misaki couldn't care less who was listening. _Tick tock. Time's almost up Misaki. _He shivered, "Akihiko." Akihiko cast his eyes down and bit his lip, "Are you going to tell the truth now?"

Akihiko nodded wearily. "Of course Misaki."

Taking a deep breath, "How come you didn't tell me you were…you know?" Misaki still couldn't say the world vampire.

"Would you have stayed with a monster like me?" Akihiko knew it was something he shouldn't have said, he knew placing his guilt and anger on Misaki was a bad idea. He knew and yet he didn't try to bite his tongue or hide the coldness in his voice.

He did regret it, of course, when Misaki shivered and turned away from him.

"What really makes someone a monster? Humans can be monsters too, so why can't monsters be human as well? It just makes no sense." Misaki's brow furred. _Monsters? You mean, me. Right Misaki? _

"I will always be a monster." Akihiko said as he shrugged which caused him to wince. Although the wound healed the pain didn't.

"Then…am I a monster for loving you?" Misaki looked at his lover with doe green eyes.

He couldn't answer Misaki. The boy looked like he was about to break.

Misaki wiped his eye, "It's okay. I figured she was right." _ I will never lie to you Misaki. When they have abandoned you, I will not._

Akihiko's head flew up, "What?" Maybe he had heard Misaki wrong.

"Something wasn't right about me. Ever since my parent's…you know, I knew I couldn't be normal…I just hoped…" Misaki stopped to choose his next words carefully, "Why did you really keep it a secret?"

Akihiko sighed angrily, "I already told you. You would've-"

Misaki clasped his re-healed hand on top of Akihiko's not caring if his hand was dirtied with blood. "Well…Usagi-san, I have a secret too."

Akihiko's eyebrow twitched, "And why are you telling me this?"

Misaki bit his lip, "Because I…" Pause. Misaki gulped and continued fiddling with his hands, "Usagi-san…How many people have you…k-killed."

_He's killed as many people as I have Misaki._ Misaki gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the feminine voice in his mind.

Akihiko cast his head down in shame. He didn't want to be talking with Misaki about this. He would have nightmares about this same conversation. He knew he couldn't lie. He knew he shouldn't tell the truth.

"I've killed too many to count…"Akihiko trailed off casting his head down, "Some were accidents…some were…Misaki, before I met you I was…in a bad place and I-"

"Sh." Misaki cast a sad smile in Akihiko's direction. Sorrow and grief radiated off of Misaki as he spoke his next words, "I'm the same as you. I've killed…you know? I don't remember, but I know I killed."

Akihiko's head shot up like a rocket. He couldn't form proper words; he was sure Takahiro and Hiroki, as well as Nowaki, who were listening through the door were shocked as well.

"And I'm sure that the secrets I have are much worse than yours." Misaki let go of Akihiko's hand and sat down on the ground clutching his head. "But I still…"

Akihiko sighed. "Misaki, what do mean?"

Misaki tensed, "I still hope…sometimes…no…I can't tell you."

"That's-" Akihiko tried to show Misaki reason but the younger boy would have none of it.

Misaki ignored him, "I keep my secrets because I'm afraid to show people who I am…or in my case what I am," Misaki chuckled, "I've hurt in my past and I'm afraid of who's going to hurt me."

"Misaki y-y-you didn't-" Akihiko tried to muster up.

"And I know you kept your secret because you're afraid of hurting me." Misaki was silent for a moment. But he took Akihiko's face in his hands and leaned in closer, "But I'm lonely Usagi-san. We both are. We keep our secrets because in fear of death. She constantly reminds me of it." _  
><em>

"She?" Akihiko was confused. Who was Misaki talking about?

Misaki bit his lip, he hadn't meant for that to slip out. "I don't say this much but…I l-l-love you…maybe, possibly. Just a little."

From a young age, Akihiko couldn't relate to people let alone love them. His father had taught him the distrust he has, his brother taught him to be selfish and cruel, and his mother taught him that no amount of happiness ever lasts. So if anyone had asked, Akihiko had blamed his lack of relationships on the simple fact that he didn't want to have to say goodbye. He swore on his mother's grave the day she died that he would never fall in love. And yet he did, there he was in love with a boy decades younger than him.

A dhampier boy at that.

He thought about what he was about to ask Misaki. Ever since the young boy found out what he was Akihiko had been thinking about it. "Let's run away."

"What?" Misaki couldn't have heard right. Akihiko didn't think that he would leave his family and just leave, did he?

Akihiko repeated, "Lets run away. Together, just you and me. I love you too."

"I-I can't." Misaki's eyes clouded over. He wouldn't be safe if he left with Akihiko. Not now. Not while the voice in his head continued on her vituperative rampage. "It wouldn't be safe."

"I would protect you." Akihiko scoffed. "I will always protect you Misaki."

It was only a smile, but Akihiko felt that the world stopped and the apocalypse was near. Misaki's smile radiated innocence, albeit a false innocence, but Akihiko didn't know what secrets his young lover was hiding.

"But who will protect you-" _When I'm the one who wants to kill you._ Misaki grimaced at the thought. Gritting his teeth, Misaki attempted to shut the voice out. It worked, but he could still feel her looming in the back of his brain waiting for an opportunity to posses him.

Waiting.

And waiting.

And-

A soft laugh sent chills down his spine. A voice that spoke through silence, _I'm here. Come find me! _

Misaki almost cried. She was never going to leave him as long as he was alive.


	6. VM chapter 6

I recently graduated High School. On to college for me, isn't that exciting? Anyway, I have all the way up to chapter ten written. If you watch criminal minds, check out my new story. Kind of my college debut. I can't believe I've been on this site for almost four years (possibly longer). It's been amazing to watch my writing grow and progress. Thank you for staying with me through this extraordinary process.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampires Mercy<strong>

"I think it is time we spoke."

Akihiko cleaned up and despite previous protests, Misaki had showered with him. They sat in the living room in awkward silence. Misaki couldn't bring himself to say a word. He was tired. He was emotionally drained and physically strained. He already knew what he was due to the fact that she kept chanting it in his head like a mantra. He knew what he was: a sorcerer. A witch. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. Misaki grimaced, his earlier admission of the growing presence the voice in his head had was straining Misaki's mind. He had a raging headache. He felt himself getting weaker. It would be like admitting that these things existed. There was number that she kept chanting; 19, Misaki didn't know of its significance.

It wasn't possible.

He was normal. He wanted to believe that his brothers were normal, his lover was normal, Nowaki was normal. But…wasn't there doubt? Something kept steering him away from Nowaki. It was a feeling…. a marking, if that made any sense. Misaki felt that there was more to Nowaki than either of them imagined. A chess-piece in someone else's plot. It just wasn't fathomable.

Suddenly, Akihiko grabbed his head in pain. "Ah." Colors swirled around him in a dance. Instantly, Misaki was by his side. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-ah!" Akihiko knew this feeling, he fell back on the sofa; aNowaki and Hiroki, Takahiro, and Misaki hovered around him. "What's happening?"

"Well…He's having a premonition." Hiroki smiled sheepishly at Misaki who blanched. "Like, seeing the future?"

Hiroki nodded and the green-eyed boy felt the earth move under him. He fell to his knees in utter shock, "We're a freak show."

He repeated. "We're a freak show." Akihiko began shivering as images ripped in his mind. "19. The number 19 is important." Misaki bit back a sob.

Nowaki was entranced with Akihiko; perhaps it was the blood that allowed him to feel a connection, or perhaps it was something greater. Nowaki, without hesitation, said, "It's a count-down."

Seconds after, Akihiko, who hadn't heard Nowaki, repeated, "It's a countdown."

All eyes were on both Nowaki and Akihiko as the two became entranced with each other. Akihiko opened his eyes and stared into the blue-hues of Nowaki. "I'm not getting a clear picture. But I see…"

"There's a man." Nowaki finished, squinting his own eyes. "Of black and fear; death and desire, wanting someone he can't have."

"But this someone is guarded by my brother." Akihiko shivered again, yet his eyes didn't move from Nowaki's who spoke next, "This someone hunted will succumb to such darkness. And the unidentified man will kill this someone."

Nowaki's eyes watered. "Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock. The clock will strike and crumbles drown, the man will come for his crown."

"Red. So much red…and crying, and wailing. I see…Takahiro. Standing around this someone. Hiroki is screaming. And there's…"

Nowaki shuddered. "Trouble comes when he comes." Akihiko opened his eyes, "Haruhiko."

Both males, "It ends in ruins."

Misaki didn't catch the rest of the conversation. One name burned his mind: Haruhiko. And he remembered. Kisses lost, declaration of love forgotten, pain, sorrow, and death. So much death; darkness in woods, lovely dark and deep. _Stop_. Misaki reined his emotions in and regained some portion of his sanity. The brother's back straightened and he went to retort again-

"It's too painful." Misaki was referring to the voice in his head. He was not in the mood to entertain his brothers. The air had gotten harsher as Misaki's words swirled around both brothers' heads. The impact of Akihiko's premonition and Nowaki's insightfulness intensified the mood of the room.

"What just happened?" Hiroki was the first to ask therefore he was the first to receive no answer. So he repeated, a little forcefully, "What just happened?"

Akihiko answered, eyes locked on Nowaki, who felt himself react to Akihiko's words. "I had a premonition. It was so much clearer. I could hear voices and feel emotions."

Nowaki chimed in, "Visions of blue flames. Someone residing in this room…" He paused, "Is marked, like a tattoo with ink."

Akihiko gulped and licked his chapped lips, "With death." Nowaki's eyes darkened, "And Haruhiko is the beginning of it."

Misaki dry heaved, if he had eaten anything that day then it would have been upchucked onto the living room floor. He wasn't crying, he couldn't cry, but he wanted to. He had blue fire; his parents had died because of him. He was marked with death. And Haruhiko was here. Probably ready to kill him, to finish off the job.

**I would never. **Misaki shuddered; he had something dark and evil inside of him. He had **really** killed his parents. He was a monster. He was no better than…_her._

_We're both murderers. We're the same side of a coin._

"Misaki…" Akihiko started, "I'm sorry." The silver haired vampire went to comfort Misaki but was pushed away by the boy himself. "These premonitions happen randomly. They don't mean anything. It can always be changed."

**Do you believe in the lie?**

"I don't know what to think. I…I just-"

_Tell them Misaki._ Shut up, Misaki begged the voice in his head for silence. She didn't listen. _Tell them that you wish for death. Tell them that you are close to it._ Misaki opened his mouth and shut it as fast as he opened it. _ Tell them how haunted you are. Tell them and see how much they care for you then._

The two brothers were as shocked as Akihiko was; they had never seen their beloved Misaki in so much pain. He didn't want to be what he was; he didn't want to be evil.

Nowaki had, on some impulse, decided that Misaki was too sad for his liking. Hiroki's blood made him feel…unlike himself. He felt wise, like he had been living sheltered for quite some time. He felt like he had power to him. But didn't, obviously. He wasn't Akihiko, who could see the future. Could he? No, Akihiko must have influenced him somehow. He wasn't like Misaki who could…Nowaki froze. Why would he accuse his brother-in-law of being anything but dhampier. The poor boy doesn't have a lick of power, so why didn't Nowaki believe that?

However, Nowaki somehow knew the cause for Misaki's woe, and instinctually needed to rid such sadness. Nowaki pulled Misaki off of the ground; gasping at the spark and adoration he felt when they touched.

"Introductions. Introducing myself is unnecessary, you know, hidden deep in your soul, who I am." Misaki actually understood what this animated man was saying because he felt the familiar pull that he felt with Haruhiko. He patted Misaki on the head, once again ignoring the spark, "Red juice is most wanted, considered a delicacy for most," Misaki blushed and Hiroki fumed, "But not me. I'm sated. The storm is brewing. When hands clap 12, you will fall. 19."

Misaki froze, pale and ashen. Oh my. 19. The number that was repeated like a nursery rhyme in his head. Akihiko looked at Hiroki weirdly, "You let him bite you?

Hiroki blushed, "It was…shut up, it's none of your business."

_**Can you hear me? Can you sense us outside your door? **_

Misaki groaned and rubbed his head. Combined with the voice that has haunted him since birth, he was hearing a second voice. From the masculine and airy way the voice spoke, Misaki identified the voice with Haruhiko Usami's. There was no way to be sure, Misaki was just hallucinating and hearing voices (probably due to the venom in a vampires bite), but the young boy definitely knew it was Haruhiko's. _My Enigma._ What the hell is an enigma?

_**Vampires were always addicted to you. We crave power, we crave strength and brutality; vampires can sense your power from galaxies away. **_

"Are you okay? What do you need?" Hiroki was by Misaki's side in an instant. The poor boy felt a sudden anger wash over him like a wave. "I'm fine. I've always been fine _without you._"

Eyes casted down in his unconscious submission of guilt, Takahiro replayed those gruesome months where he couldn't look at his brother because he was a reminder of what was lost. He missed his father and his mother, even if Liliana wasn't his biological mother. Misaki reminded him so much of the deceased woman that Takahiro sometimes had to rub his eyes and make sure that Misaki was still…Misaki.

Struggling to put up a façade, Takahiro laughed heartedly, "Yes well…" Takahiro's laughter died down as he reminisced on past memories.

_**So much cruelty from your own family members, you are the first child to be born since the priestess's last life. They speculated of the power you held and were afraid. Oh, what this war has done to you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to you and Misaki both. **_

"You all thought I was evil because I was the first child to be born since the priestess's reincarnation. " Akihiko stiffened, eyes widened and knuckles white, Hiroki and Takahiro shifted uncomfortably. "How do you know about…_her_?"

Her name brought dark and despondent memories; the events situated around her reign of terror brought tears to Hiroki's eyes and shivers to Takahiro's spine. Yet, through their fear, it was hard to doubt their brother's words. They had hated their brother for the first months of his birth, even the following year of his parent's death, since because of him they had to move from place to place. Now, however, both brothers were undeniably in love with Misaki.

"How did you know about the war and…her?" Hiroki began only to be interrupted by Misaki.

"It wasn't a war. It was a slaughter."

He didn't know what prompted him to speak those words; it was probably the woman with brown hair and purple eyes devouring his mind. He could feel her, waiting and watching. Yet while he could feel the evil, demon part of her, he felt the part that used to sing him lullabies. Or the part that used to tell him stories when he was upset or afraid. It was suffocating him. He felt…he felt…he couldn't breathe. Oh god, he couldn't breathe. "O-Oh god." Misaki raged, "I can't…. I c-c-can't-"

"Breathe," Hiroki raced to his brother upon seeing Misaki's ragged breathing. The 18 year old clutched his chest and fell to the floor, "Jesus. Shit. Misaki breathe."

The green-eyed boy tried breathing; the sounds were foreign to his ears. Like a baby gasping for breath, he wished to taste the sweet oxygen that he often took for granted. Please, he thought to no one in particular, please I don't want to die.

"You can't die. It is not your time yet." All except one, the man who was discreetly listening in, trying to steal Misaki and protect him, ignored Nowaki.

Misaki heard whispers in his mind; someone was trying to communicate with him. He tried to listen, tried to hear what she was saying, but his mind was swirling with forgotten dreams. He couldn't breathe. All he knew was that he couldn't breathe.

That's when he heard her, _my enigma. Listen to me, Haruhiko._

…_**Tatyana?**_

_Hello my enigma. _What's going on? Who are you? Stop.

_**Don't call me that…**_Haruhiko sighed, careful that he was silent and stiff, _**are you okay? Are you hurt? How is Misaki? Are you-**_

_Sh. Anzu is busy trying to take over Misaki's body__. _Misaki began to seize. His body convulsed. All he could see was black, all he could hear was a high-pitched beep, and he could feel each second pass slowly. He couldn't breathe.

_**This is for real right? No reincarnation. No second chance. **_

The voice in his head was silent for a moment. _It's for real this time. No second chances. _

…_**Is that why I feel your soul dying. **_Haruhiko leaned his head against the door and immediately jumped back when his face sizzled and burned. _**I wasn't invited in. I can't help you. **_

_Misaki is precious Haruhiko. _Stop. Shut up! _He is more of a fighter than I ever could be. _Shut up! This isn't real!

"This is the beginning of the storm." Nowaki had sobered up as soon as he saw his precious brother in law, because he was going to marry Hiroki, on the floor convulsing. Akihiko nodded in agreement, "It's starts with him."

Misaki tried to speak but something slimy and disgusting was oozing out of his mouth. Someone spoke but Misaki wasn't sure whom, "Nowaki! Nowaki why the fuck is blood coming out of his mouth. MISAKI?"

_I am ready to die_. _I've lived for many centuries. I've seen the world, I've experienced love and pain and hunger. Both of us are willing to sacrifice our life for your brother. I am more than prepared to die. He is not. _

_**Tatyana…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to-**_

"There's no pulse." Misaki saw his mother and his father and a woman with pretty green eyes and glowing brown hair.

_Sh. It was my honor. Just save me, my enigma._

_**How? I can't-**_

_You saved me once, when I was shunned and hated for my magic. You rescued me from myself. Now it's time to be a savior to Misaki. _

Suddenly, Misaki felt himself being ripped away from the parents who were cuddling him and hugging him. He was ripped away from the blue walls of comfort and the white sofa he was lounging on and cast into enternal darkness. "Misaki."

Who is that? The voice chuckled but said nothing more. Nowaki felt a wave of vertigo pass over him. "I invite you in." He knew that Haruhiko would start the web of destruction seen by himself and Akihiko, yet, he knew that this was for the best. The future could always be changed, for better or for worse.

He heard a loud bang and then screaming, a few pops that sounded like gunshots, and he felt himself lift off of the ground.

There was something on his lips. What was on his lips? Then the wonderful feeling of warmth was gone.

"One of you," A hand was placed on his forehead and the spark was there. "Repeat after me: Dæmonium eiiceret sempiternum."

"Are you kidding? That spell will kill him" There was a tussle as he was placed on the groud. "Akihiko, we have no choice."

"There's always a choice Haruhiko." For god-sakes, just let me die. "Not for me Nowaki."

Nowaki eye's glazed over as he mumbled, "Yet I don't think my choice was the right one."

Misaki felt his body being released from an invisible hold. He could breathe and he looked at Haruhiko with recognition. Then closed his eyes and let black envelop him.


	7. VM chapter 7

College Countdown: 4 Days

Here's your monthly update :-D

* * *

><p>He was in a field, lying down on his back and staring into the sun. It felt like he was in heaven. He wasn't worried about those he left behind since he was at peace. It wasn't until he turned his head that he instantly knew he wasn't in heaven. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't formulate any words. The woman that haunted his dreams and tormented his mind was sitting on the grass, like he was, and talking to someone with silver hair. Someone with silver hair that looked like…<em>Haruhiko?<em>

His body edged itself towards the couple until he began hearing their conversation.

"I can't. I won't do it."

Haruhiko's eyes softened; his hand ran through the girl's hair as she purred. "Please." She sighed, "If you do not, he will die."

"And if I do, his father will kill me! Like, literally kill me!" She pouted, "If people find out that I'm a witch, they'll go insane! Bonkers! Crazy!"

"Tatyana…" Haruhiko trailed off. He was interrupted when the animated girl grabbed onto his shirt, "Do I look like a pure-bred to you? Because you guys are the ones are the only ones allowed to harbor magic."

Misaki looked closely at the girl only to realize that it was himself. The girl looked exactly like him!

"Only Akihiko has magic…and that isn't even magic, he just has premonitions sometimes. **You** are a witch."

She pouted, "Yea. And what do I get for being a witch?"

Haruhiko cast his eyes down as he mumbled out something. "Hmm? I couldn't hear you Haruhiko!"

"Death! I said death!" The green eyed woman, which Misaki thought was odd since the woman who haunted him had purple eyes, laid back onto the grass as she sighed. "So why in god's name would I help _you_?"

"Because…" Haruhiko cast his eyes down, "Because he is my brother. Would you really leave him to die?"

She touched his face and caressed it. Sighing she placed her head on Haruhiko's chest. "No. Fine. I'll save the adorable bunny."

Haruhiko smiled and hugged her tighter, "On one condition!"

"Anything!"

The young woman pushed herself away from her lover; "You'll have to marry me then."

Haruhiko blushed and chocked on his own saliva. The green-eyed girl laughed at her lover's bewildered expression. "I promise."

She stopped laughing. "W-What?"

"S-Sorry. If you don't want to…I mean, I _was_ going to ask you anyway. I have already threatened the blacksmith to make the ring. I've gone through great pains to acquire the perfect ring for you."

"Your father will have a fit."

"I care not of what my father thinks."

She smiled and kissed the silver headed man passionately, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, you idiot! Give it to me!"

"As you wish." He laid on top of her kissing her neck, "The ring you dolt! I meant the ring!"

He pulled out the simple, silver band, and slipped it onto her finger. "No gold?" She smirked at his unreadable expression. "I'm the dolt? It is quite obvious that I wouldn't buy you a ring made of gold if gold _burns me_."

"Oh, shut your pie hole. I was kidding."

Haruhiko scoffed, "Ungrateful."

The woman with the green eyes rolled her eyes and attempted, albeit it was a failure, to hide her smirk. "Well Mr. Enigma, let's go save my in brother-in-law."

Blushing Haruhiko rolled his eyes, "Can you stop calling me that?"

"Never."

Misaki's head swirled with this new memory. He remembered this. In that moment he understood who he was…or what he was for that matter. He was the reincarnation of this woman. A crack in her mirror, chink in her armor.

The scenery swirled.

Misaki looked around and noticed he was at the castle where Haruhiko abducted him. He gasped. Usagi-san was clutching the bed sheets; he was sweating-his brow scrunched up in pain.

"Haru…Haruhiko…T-Tatyana," Misaki had never seen his lover so happy. Despite the pain, Akihiko smiled and reached to grab his older brother's hand. "S-So?"

Gulping, the older brother squeezed Akihiko's hand. "You're…Y-Y-You're…"

Akihiko coughed. His body jerked involuntarily and he groaned into his hand. "Dying? Y-Yea, I know. I see the future remember."

Haruhiko began to protest but was interrupted by Akihiko who, after successfully sitting up, hugged his brother. "Let's not beat around the bush. D-Did you find a way to fix me?"

Again, Haruhiko contemplated if he should introduce his lover to his brother. His father outlawed magic; he didn't know if his younger brother felt the same as his father about magic. It wasn't like he didn't understand his father; witches and warlocks had the ability to summon demons. And demons, by anyone's opinions, were far more powerful than vampires. At least vampires had a weakness, demons had none. By that context, he supposed that those with magic should warrant death. Yet, he felt that just because someone was born with magic didn't mean they should die for it. They should be schooled on how to use their magic instead of punished.

Haruhiko sighed. His family was the only purebred vampires since the dawn of history. He didn't know why they were; he only knew that his father ensured their legacy by killing off the other purebreds.

What should he do? As the oldest he was responsible for his brother's life. Yet, as the oldest he was-

"…hiko?"

supposed to obey his father. As the oldest he was supposed to marry someone his father approved of to ensure the family name. But he was in love, with both his brother and Tatyana.

"Haruhiko?"

He loved Tatyana with everything he possessed; there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. If it came down to it, he would choose her above his father's empire. He would protect her for all eternity.

He would protect both his brother and his future fiancé, until the day he- "My enigma? Are you in there?"

He snapped back into reality. "Huh? What? Yea I'm here. Don't call me that."

"Well I wasn't the one thinking about how magic should be legal and how much you love your adorable brother and how you'll protect me forever." She basked in the surprised yet upset look that Haruhiko gave her. "Since when have you gained the ability to access my thoughts?"

She smiled at him, "Since someone decided to use his teeth while we were-"

Haruhiko flew to his fiancé and grabbed her mouth. "Not. Another. Word."

"AHAHAHA!" Akihiko winced when the pain of laughing got to him. His sweat dripped down into his eyes and he vigorously attempted to wipe the salt out of his pupils. "S-Sorry it was just…you guys a-act like an old married couple!"

Both woman and male blushed. The animated girl started playing with her ring as she cleared her throat. "W-Well…l-l-lets see what's wrong with y-"

"Holy shit you asked her to marry you? Was it before or after you did it?" Akihiko, for all his deteriorating health, never ceased to be a pervert. Misaki rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

"You're a pervert Usagi-san." Misaki felt slightly hurt that this _unknown_ woman was calling _his_ Usagi-san the name that _he_ made up for _his_ lover. Misaki blushed, what was Akihiko doing to him.

"It was after." Haruhiko whispered. Both Misaki and Tatyana narrowed their eyes; Tatyana kicked Haruhiko in the face almost animatedly.

Akihiko coughed again and Tatyana, the woman Misaki associated with the face similar to his, sat on the bed and gently touched Usagi's chest. A bright blue flame licked her skin; Akihiko stood still, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Oi! Give me the chance to explain that you are of witch descent before you go and do…witchy things."

Tatyana scoffed, "If we're going to be married, our adorable brother has to know what his beautiful, _totally not evil_, witch sister can do right?" Akihiko felt a relaxing, calming sensation wash over him. "Did I mention, totally _not_ evil right?"

Akihiko smiled, "Well…it sure is a surprise to me. And not many things surprise me."

Tatyana smiled, "That's probably because magic hinders your abilities." Akihiko rubbed his head in confusion, "You can see everything but events situated around magic. Therefore, your mind gets confused and although you have a feeling of whats going to happen, you don't know."

"Well that's really…unhelpful. How am I-" He was cut off when the beautiful green-eyed girl grabbed her heart in a painful manner, "O-Oh."

Akihiko's eyes scrunched up, "A-Are you okay Tatyana?"

Said girl shook her head to indicate no. "Me? Yea. You? No."

Haruhiko was cradling his fiancé as she began shaking. After a good few seconds she let out a gasp of pain and fell back. The fire diminished and Akihiko looked physically better.

"I feel better. What did you do?"

Haruhiko held Tatyana until the petite woman started speaking, "Well. For starters, do you have any witch or warlock friends you've angered lately?"

Akihiko looked at her dumbfound, "Yea, okay. That narrows it down to everyone who has magic."

Tatyana groaned and clutched her head. "…Okay so…you may have…ugh…"

"Spit it out." Haruhiko nuzzled his head in Tatyana's elbow. "There is a demon trying to posses you."

Akihiko gulped. "W-What?"

Tatyana grew paler, "Someone with magic, obviously, summoned a demon to not only kill you but posses you and bring destruction to everyone without magic. Gritting her teeth Tatyana cupped Akihiko's cheek, "I…I have suppressed the demon for now. But that took a lot of energy for me."

"Are you okay?" Haruhiko was concerned for his future wife, Misaki could tell. "Y-Yea…but…I'm going to…I'm going to pass out in about 3 minuets. So, you need to call him."

"Who?" Haruhiko shivered, anticipating an uneventful meeting with the two biggest idiots in the world. She coughed heavily, "Password: Lion. Witch and Wardrobe."

Misaki felt himself drop to the floor, his eyelids were droopy and the room was spinning. Oh not again.

He was in a different room; there were bottles and bubbling pots throughout the little gray room. "We're going to have to move the demon into someone strong enough to fight it." The brown haired male said, flicking his wrist, he grabbed the spell book that was levitating in air. "Someone with magic that can synchronize with it."

Akihiko looked at his brother in worry and curiosity, "But…who will do something like that…for me?"

"Are you stupid? I know someone who will do it without you asking them!" Tatyana smiled weakly, fatigue washing over her as quick as the sea. "Who?"

That word echoed in Misaki's mind. He gasped in pain; he knew what to say, what tone to say it in, and why he said it. He was she as she was him. They were one. He knew what happened next, it was a memory he couldn't erase from his head now.

"I will."

The scene changed and Misaki found himself staring at moldy tiles. Mold? Since when did the apartment have mold?

He looked to the right, like he did in the field, and saw Akihiko and Haruhiko staring at each other in a heated debate with his brothers.

"I swear on everything I know if MY BROTHER DOESN'T WAKE UP I WILL-

Haruhiko rubbed his ears, "He will be fine."

"HE BETTER BE FUCKING FINE!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes, "Relax Hiroki. You need to quiet down."

"DON'T TELL ME-"

Misaki groaned and covered his eyes. He laughed and smiled warmly. "I'm fine."

Hiroki hugged him tightly, and Takahiro latched onto his hand. He had a beautiful family and he loved every member of it. He would do anything; give anything, to protect his brothers and Usagi-san…even Haruhiko. But that still didn't change the fact that he was living on borrowed time.


End file.
